A long way 11
by Snuggles2
Summary: Roberts leiche wird gefunden wird der Captain wieder in der Vergangenheit versinken?


A LONG WAY

Folge 11 -

by Snuggles

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "SeaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Und ich sage dir Lucas, rosane würden dir viel besser stehen. Passt perfekt zu deinen Augen."

„Kristen, das kannst du dem Jungen doch nicht antun! Rosane Turnschuhe- nein. Aber sie hatten da auch noch so ganz tolle Modelle. Warte mal, genau, sie waren neon- grün." Während Lucas Kristen und Nathan nur skeptisch anschaut und sich seinen Teil denkt, zwingt er sich zu einem weiteren Löffel des gelblichen Breies, der laut der Köchin Kartoffelbrei darstellen soll.

Gerade als er seinen Löffel entschlossen zurück sinken lässt, wird der Captain von Lt. ONeill angepalt.

"Ja?"

"Captain, ich habe Admiral Noyce in der Leitung, er möchte mit ihnen sprechen, es scheint wichtig zu sein."

"In Ordnung, legen sie das Gespräch in meine Kabine."

"Ai, Sir."

"Tja, meine Mittagspause wäre damit wohl beendet. Lucas wir sehen uns dann gegen 17 Uhr bei Darwin, ja?"

"Klar!" Erwidert Lucas lächelnd.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In seiner Kabine geht Nathan direkt zum Vidphone.

"Hallo Bill, was gibt's?" Bill Noyce schaut Nathan bedrückt an.

"Nathan, ich muss etwas sehr ernstes mit dir besprechen. Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir persönlich und nicht am Telefon sagen. Aber da die seaQuest erst in drei Tagen und nur kurz andockt muss es so gehen."

"Nun sag schon Bill, was ist passiert?"

"Nathan, Roberts Leiche ist gefunden wurden. Wenn ihr andockt musst du unterschreiben, was mit ihr passieren soll. Sie ist natürlich zerfallen, aber du kannst dennoch entscheiden, ob sie eingeäschert werden darf.

Nathan schaut Bill geschockt und ungläubig an. Wörter, Fragen, wollen einfach nicht über seine Lippen.

"Ich weiß Nathan, das muss ein Schlag für dich sein. Du hast gerade ein neues Leben angefangen. Begonnen wieder glücklich zu werden und dann das."

Nathan ist in der zwischen Zeit Kreidebleich geworden und in einem Sessel gesunken.

"Ich muss jetzt allein sein Bill." Seine Stimme klingt kratzig und leise.

"Nathan, kommst du wirklich damit klar?"

"Es geht schon Bill."

"Tschüß Nathan. Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen, ich werde dich von der seaQuest abholen."

"Okay." Nathan legt das Vidphone auf und bleibt stumm sitzen. Verwirrtheit, unglaube, Trauer, tausend Emotionen prasseln auf ihn nieder, doch keine schafft es, ihren weg nach draußen zu finden.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Um 17.30 Uhr fragt Lucas Kristen, ob sie Nathan gesehen hat.

"Nein, wieso? Er wollte doch zu dir und Darwin kommen."

"Ist er aber nicht. Hoffentlich war es keine schlimme Nachricht, er vergisst das spielen mit Darwin sonst nie!"

"Wahrscheinlich ist er nur in seine Arbeit vertieft." Vermutet Kristen. "Komm, wir sehen mal in seiner Kabine nach."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Als sich nach mehrmaligem Klopfen niemand meldet, schaut Kristen hinein - und erschrickt. Nathan sitzt regungslos und völlig in sich gesunken in einem Sessel.

"Was ist, was ist los?" Lucas und Kristen rütteln Nathan aufgeregt, aber dennoch sanft an der Schulter.

Ohne sich zu regen, spricht Nathan: "Sie haben Roberts Leiche gefunden, ich muss in 3 Tagenentscheiden, ob ich sie einäschern lasse."

"Oh mein Gott, Nathan, das tut mir so leid!" Kristen kniet sich vor Nathan.

"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung so, jetzt habe ich wenigstens Gewissheit."

Lucas steht in der Tür, weis nicht, was er nun tun soll. Trösten? Nur wie findet man tröstende Worte für jemanden, der ineinigen Tagen auf die Beerdigung seines eigenen Sohnes gehen muss? Bleibt ihm nur zu hoffen, dass die lange Zeit, die Nathan bereiz um seine Frau und seinen Sohn getrauert hat ihm hilft, nun endgültig mit allem abzuschließen.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Die letzten drei Tage waren sehr hart für Nathan Bridger gewesen. Als Captain war er verantwortlich für die Crew und konnte sich nicht hängen lassen. Trotzdem war fast jedem die Veränderung in dem Captain aufgefallen. Er war strenger und einsilbiger als gewöhnlich und fand keine Zeit mehr für das Abendliche Spiel mit Darwin und Lucas.

Doch nun ist die Beerdigung vorbei und Nathan fährt zurück zur seaQuest.

Zu Kristens und Lucas erstaunen lässt er die gesamte Senior-Crew antreten.

"Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, ging es mir in den letzten drei Tagen nicht s gut. Die Leiche meines Sohnes ist nach 6 Jahren gefunden wurden, eben war seine Beerdigung. Aber ich bin mir sicher das die meisten von euch auch das schon wissen. Jedenfalls habe ich ein paar Wochen Urlaub genehmigt bekommen, wenn ich mir bis dahin über einiges klar geworden bin, treffe ich euch in drei Wochen wieder wenn die seaQuest erneut andockt. Danach wird die seaQuest für lange Zeit, circa 2 Monate unter Wasser sein. Bis ich wieder da bin, übernimmt Commander Ford das Kommando über die seaQuest. Da ich schon heute Abend gehen werde, wünsche ich euch eine gute Fahrt!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nach dem sich die Crew vom Captain verabschiedet hat, spricht Nathan mit Lucas und Kristen.

"Bitte geh nicht Captain! Es würde doch nichts bringen und ich möchte nicht das du gehst."

"Lucas, ich brauche die Zeit um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, Roberts und Carols Tot und die Trauer darüber ist einfach wieder hoch gekommen."

"Aber was ist mit mir?"

"In dieser Hinsicht ist alles abgeklärt, ich lass dich ja nicht alleine hier und ich bin ja bald wieder da. Ich weiß, ich habe dein Sorgerecht, aber auch das ist abgeklärt. Du kannst solange hier bleiben und Kristen sieht nach dir."

"Aber...!"

"Lucas! Nathan muss einfach ein bisschen allein sein." Kristen schaut Nathan an. "Ich werde dich auch vermissen aber vielleicht solltest du die Vergangenheit wirklich erst verarbeiten, aber versprich mir eins."

"Was, Kristen?"

"Vergrab dich nicht in deiner Vergangenheit! Denk daran, dass es eine Zukunft gibt und Menschen die auf dich warten!"

"Na toll! Jetzt ermutigst du ihn auch noch zum gehen! Außerdem hast du mir gar nichts zu sagen!"

"Lucas, ich..."

Weiter kommt Kristen nicht, denn Lucas rennt in seine Kabine.

"Schon gut Kristen, ich rede mit ihm." Sagt Nathan. "Und Kristen."

"Ja?"

Er sieht ihr genau in die Augen. "Danke! Das ist sehr schwer für mich, ich brauche Zeit es zu verarbeiten, aber bevor ich gehe möchte ich dir etwas sagen."

"Ja, Nathan?"

"Ich liebe dich! Ich habe Carol sehr geliebt und habe mir nicht vorstellen können einen Menschen noch mal zu lieben, aber genauso stark liebe ich dich. Und sei Lucas nicht böse, eigentlich ist er auf mich sauer weil ich ihn allein lasse, nicht auf dich."

"Nathan ich liebe dich auch, mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Aber Lucas ist nicht böse auf dich, er hat nur Angst dich zu verlieren. Sprich noch mal mit ihm."

"Das mache ich."

Damit verlässt er seine Räume und klopft an Lucas Kabine.

"Was ist?" Lucas Stimme hört sich bockig und stur an. Als er sich schließlich doch dazu durchringt nach oben zu sehen, steht der Captain in seiner Tür.

"Lucas, hör mal. Die letzten Tage wahren sehr schlimm für mich und ich brauche die Wochen um mich wieder zu erholen und um nachzudenken. Vielleicht ist es auch eine Art Flucht wie früher, aber egal was dabei herauskommt, ich brauche das jetzt, sei mir deswegen bitte nicht böse aber ich kann nicht anders!"

Leicht nickt Lucas.

„Ok.. Aber versprich mir, das du in drei Wochen zurück kommst!"

"Ich verspreche es dir."

Damit verabschiedet er sich von Lucas und nachdem er Kristen noch einmal geküsst hat fährt Nathan zu seiner Insel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ungefähr zwei Wochen später unterhalten sich Kristen und Lucas. Eineinhalb Wochen war Lucas Kristen aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sich zwar bei ihr entschuldigt, verbrachte aber trotzdem die meiste Zeit allein bei Darwin.

Doch vor vier Tagen war Kristen zu Lucas ins Zimmer gekommen und sie hatten lange geredet. Kristen hatte ihm von dem Tod ihres ersten Mannes erzählt und darüber, wie schwer es für sie war ein neues Leben anzufangen.

"Ich bin sicher, das Nathan einfach ein paar Tage für sich allein braucht, ich hoffe nur er versinkt nicht wieder in der Vergangenheit."

"Aber was wenn es nicht mehr zurückkommt? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

"Du hast ihm geholfen über Roberts und Carols Tod hinwegzukommen. Ihr habt so viel gemeinsam und glaub mir, er wird zurückkommen, er wünscht sich nichts mehr als dein Vater zu sein."

"Und dein Mann... Kristen ich war so unfair zu dir, dabei wünsche ich mir so sehr mit dir und Nathan eine Familie zu sein."

"Das wünsche ich mir auch. Hol bitte deine Digitalkamera!"

"Wozu?"

"Wir werden Nathan jetzt daran erinnern wie glücklich wir zusammen sind!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ein paar Tage später sitzt Nathan auf seiner Insel am Strand. Er hat die Beine angezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und hält eine Karte in der Hand.

Nathan löst seine Arme von den Knien und ließt die Karte noch einmal durch. Vorne sieht man ein Bild von Darwin, in der Innenseite eines von Kristen und Lucas.

OOO

Lieber Nathan!

Hoffentlich geht es dir gut und du konntest deine Gedanken ordnen!

Wir vermissen dich und hoffen, das du bald zurück kommst!

Wir denken an dich,

Kristen & Lucas

PS: Darwin vermisst dich auch!

OOO

Nathan hatte in den letzten Wochen viel an die Vergangenheit gedacht. Er hatte aufgehört sich zu rasieren, war spazieren und angeln gegangen. Nathan war in die Vergangenheit vertieft.

Aber dann hatte er heute Morgen diese Karte bekommen, die ihn daran erinnerte, das es eine Zukunft, eine schöne Zukunft mit Menschen die er liebt gibt.

Plötzlich hat er den dringenden Wunsch zur seaQuest zurück zu gehen. Aber sie würde ungefähr erst in einer Woche wieder andocken. Dabei fällt ihm etwas ein. 'Wie konnte Lucas die Karte eigentlich abgeschickt haben?' Er guckt sich die Karte noch mal genau an und ihm fällt auf das sie Ausgedruckt ist. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lucas die Karte einen seiner Freunde auf dem Festland gemailt und dieser hatte sie dann abgeschickt.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Die nächste Woche zieht sich führ Nathan wie Kaugummi. Seine Gedanken kreisen zunehmend um die Zukunft- nur wie wird Lucas auf ihn reagieren? Er hat sein Sorgerecht, hat ihm versprochen für ihn da zu sein- und was hat er gemacht? Ist alleine abgehauen. Seufzend rasiert er sich und beginnt zu packen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stumm umarmt der Captain seinen den blonden Jungen und die Ärztin. Alle Sätze, die er sich zurecht gelegt hat, sind ihm entfallen. Er benötigt sie auch nicht. Was gibt es schon zu sagen? Er ist wieder da, wird auch bleiben, dass wissen sowohl Lucas, als auch Kristen. Wörter sind unnötig, wozu sie also verschwenden? Wichtig ist nur, dass er sie wieder bei sich spüren kann.

ENDE FOLGE 11


End file.
